Celestia's Reign
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Celestia's Reign is the sixth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Party of Gone", and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Bean with Envy".__TOC__ Plot On the Moon, Pinkie Pie bounces around, until Principal Celestia (disguised as Luna) stops and tells her to "surrender immediately to the New Lunar Republic", threatening to enslave Equestria with her Dragonborn powers upon refusal. Shocked by the false Luna's threat, Pinkie returns to Equestria to warn the real Principal Celestia and her friends about it. A sad Rarity calls Brad through her phone in a cafeteria, assuring him of her love. Brad responds that he is now in love with Twilight Sparkle, who controls his mind. Pinkie arrives and warns Rarity of the possible consequences of her actions being able to "affect the lives of everyone on the planet". Angered, Rarity opens her laptop computer, and writes an insulting post on Facebook against Brad. Carrot Top asks the actual Celestia (now a Head Mistress) in her office for 500 extra bits to fund the computer offices, who instead threatens to launch her to the Moon, causing Carrot Top to flee. Pinkie Pie arrives and shows her a wig resembling Luna's hair. Celestia then mentions that she realized that she was helping the members of the New Lunar Republic, and that her sister is currently practicing golf, which she is instead standing next to Pinkie. The real Luna says that Pinkie has alerted her of Celestia's crimes, including attempts to control the world, forming a conspiratorial New World Order, and spending money on giant nuclear-equipped robots. Celestia replies, "What a story, Mark," and leaves her office. Celestia pilots an unmanned modified Metal Gear Ray, while Luna puts on her Cyborg Ninja outfit. Luna fights Celestia's Metal Gear with her sword and slices it and Celestia in half. The video ends with a clip of George Takei (having Pinkie's hair) saying "Oh, my!" Features Characters *Pinkie Pie *Principal Celestia *Rarity *Brad (voice only) *Twilight Sparkle (voice only, as the Reaper Harbinger) *Carrot Top (first appearance) *Vice Principal Luna *The Gray Man *60's Spiderman *King Harkinian *Jigglypuff *G3 Scootaloo *R2-D2 *Conspiracy Member #2 *George Takei Locations *The Moon *Cafeteria *N'mani's Country (gameplay footage) Music *"Mars, Harbinger of War" by Gustav Holst *"Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi *"Dark Skies (Platinum Mix) [Instrumental]" by Jamie Christopherson (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) *"Shadow of Valhalla" by Masashi Hamauzu, Mitsuto Suzuki, Naoshi Mizuta, Yoshitaka Suzuki, and Nobuo Uematsu (Final Fantasy XIII-2) *"Locked n' Loaded" by Jamie Christopherson (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) *"Rules of Nature" by Jamie Christopherson (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) Credits Executive Producer - George Lucas Music by - John Williams Main Title Theme by - The Wiggles Songs by - Hey Ocean! Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts - Hagrid Adorable kittens provided by - Ian R. Katt asl Recently Fired - Gabe Newell Trivia *This episode has its own closed captions in French. *The Solar Empire (under Princess Celestia) and the New Lunar Republic (under Princess Luna) are factions in some fanfictions of "Friendship is Magic". In these stories, Princess Luna forms her own army in a rebellion against a tyrannical Princess Celestia. Their emblems are designed by Emkay-MLP. *The words spoken by Harbinger Twilight, "ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL", is used by the Harbinger (a Reaper from "Mass Effect 2") through the Collector General when it directly controls the Collectors' minds. It is used as an Internet meme as the speaker intentionally interrupts their own messages with this phrase. *Brad's scream is a Howie Scream, a stock sound effect in many Hollywood movies. *Rarity's Facebook account's name is "Rarity Dalishuz". It may be a reference to Fergie's "Fergalicious" song or the "Ponylicious" videos in the early days of the fandom. *Rarity's post reads: **"GO 2 HEL BRAD I WAS WAY 2 GUD 4 U NYWAY MN U SUK UR SUCH A LOO00SER NVR LIKD U NYWAY HEY DUS NY1 NO WOT IS UP FOR SALE IN AT DA STORE UP FOR SUM REAL GOOD FUDS U NO LOL MAYB WE CAN EAT BRAD FROL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LUV YBBZ ALL YA CEPT BRAD LOLLL oxoxoxoxoxox" **("Go to hell, Brad. I was way too good for you anyway. Man, you suck. You are such a loser. I never liked you anyway. Hey, does anyone know what is up for sale in at [sic] the store for some real good foods? You? No, lol. Maybe we can eat Brad for real. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. I love you babies, all of you except Brad. LOLLL. oxoxoxoxoxox.") *The "Towards a Brighter Future" poster in Principal Celestia's office is designed by the-Orator. *The Solar Empire patch used for Celestia's conspiracy is designed by Shirlendra. * "What a story, Mark" is a quote from the movie "The Room". *The gameplay footage used for Luna's fight against Celestia is from "Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance", between Raiden and an unmanned modified Metal Gear Ray used by the Desperado group in a city in an unnamed country in Africa. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with closed captions Category:Era of Shared-Dreams